Watch Yourself
by Triangulum
Summary: A girl in Olivia's building is killed by someone with a grudge on Olivia. EO. Olivia's stalker strikes everyone she loves R&R. Rated T
1. Are you all right?

**A/N So, I haven't been active in…over two years. Yeah it's terrible I know. My muse has been very very absent. My old account, BVR (formerly Beka Valentine Rhade) has a few stories from awhile ago that I'll be finishing up, then continuing all activity on this account.**

"What's going on?" Olivia asked the nearest uniform, showing him her badge.

"15 year old girl, stabbed to death in her apartment." He glanced at her badge, "Who called Special Victims?"

"No one," Olivia said, "I live here. Who was the victim?"

"Girl named Allison Karson." Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Friend of yours?"

"She's helped me out before. Watering the plants, checking on the apartment on late nights, you know."

The uniform nodded. "Look Detective, no offence, but we really don't need you on this. It's too personal and really, we've got it covered." Olivia opened her mouth to object, but the officer cut her off. "I promise to call if we need help. Plus, you look like you need rest."

Olivia considered this and nodded. "Thanks, Officer…?"

"Davids. Gregory Davids." Olivia nodded, wished him good luck and walked slowly to the building door.

Olivia collapsed on the couch and let out a slow breath. On the job, she had accepted and was almost used to terrible things happening, but it still struck her now, considering how close it had come to her personal life. Well, what little of a personal life she had. She had been sitting on the couch with her head in her hands for ten minutes when a knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Assuming Davids needed something, she hurried over and peered out through the peephole. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and opened the door.

"Elliot?"

"Hey…" He looked frazzled, "You ok?"

"Uhm…yeah…should I not be?" Olivia asked, a bit confused.

"I just heard the report over the scanner on the way to my apartment…"

"Oh!" Olivia said, comprehension dawning. Of course he would come over to see how she was, that's just who Elliot is. "It was one of my neighbors' daughters. Come on in."

Olivia and Elliot settled themselves on her couch and Olivia pulled her legs under her.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok…I was worried. It just said your building and a murdered female, no age or specifics, I needed to know it wasn't…you." He finished softly, averting his eyes from hers.

Olivia gave him a small smile, the kind that drove him crazy. "Elliot, I'm fine, really. Just a bit shook up. I expect this everyday, I honestly didn't expect it where I live though."

"I understand. Anything I can do?" Elliot offered, already knowing she would turn down any help he offered.

"No no, it's fine. It's just…she was such a good kid. Did great in school, on the honor roll, never brought guys home with her from what I saw. It's sad, she had such a great future ahead of her." Elliot made a jerky movement, as if trying to put him arm around him shoulders and shove his hands into his pockets at the same time. Olivia seemed not to notice.

"I'll make coffee." Elliot said, starting to get up.

"No it's fine, if I have any more I'll be up all night. Not that I'll be getting any sleep anyways. Olivia motioned towards the doors and windows absently as the sirens and lights continued to spill into her home.

Elliot nodded. "I just…needed to know you're ok." Olivia stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm fine. Really, and I appreciate the concern. Thanks for stopping by."

Elliot looked down into her dark, yet somehow bright eyes. He'd always loved that, how her eyes were a deep, rich brown, but they still managed to always shine. Elliot's musings were cut short when a loud rap on Olivia's door echoed through the silent apartment. Both Elliot and Olivia's heads snapped to the door and a white envelope was shoved under the gap between floor and door.

Olivia stared at it for a split second, as if she wasn't quite registering what it was. She shook it off quickly and grabbed the envelope. She pulled the paper out of it and unfolded it.

"WatCh YOurSelF, NexT TimE IT WON't bE your NEIGHBOR's GirLIE."


	2. Burn The Ground

**A/N Here we go, second chapter. I need to find my muse again. Review please )**

"Elliot!" Olivia said sharply. She wrenched the door the rest of the way open and ran out, drawing her gun as she went.

"Olivia, what the hell?!" Elliot yelled and ran after her, pulling his gun, too. Olivia dashed to the staircase leading to the ground level and peered over the railing. She could just make out a figure running down the stairs, one floor down. She swore and took off.

Elliot caught a glimpse of Olivia's back disappearing down the stairs just as he made it out of her apartment. By the time he reached the ground level, Olivia was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and breathing hard.

"Liv, what the hell?" Elliot asked, standing in front of her.

"He got away" She panted out.

"Who?" Olivia thrust the white paper, which was still clutched in her hand to Elliot.

"Whoever left this," She said.

"There are at least 5 officers still here, how is it he got away?" Elliot asked, incredulous.

"He ran RIGHT through them, hopped into the passenger seat of an idling car and just drove away," Olivia said, anger barely controlled.

"What?!" Elliot yelled. "Officer! What the hell was that?"

"What Detective?" Officer Davids asked, walking over to where Elliot and Olivia stood.

"A man in a black jacket just came full out sprinting from a building where a murder was committed in the last hour and you just let him run by?"

"Well, he wasn't a suspect…" Davids said, his confusion showing.

"How the hell do you know?" Elliot asked, frowning.

"Well he was a cop…that's how he got into the building in the first place, he showed us his badge."

"Elliot, really, this is unnecessary," Olivia said for the fourth time in the passenger seat of Elliot's car.

"Olivia, it really really is." Elliot said patiently, not looking away from the road. "There is someone, maybe more than one person, who is homicidal and knows where you live and is holding some kind of grudge against you." Olivia and Elliot had spent the last hour at the precinct giving official statements.

"Look, until we know who's after you and why, you shouldn't be staying in your apartment." Olivia opened her mouth to object but was cut off. "Or alone in some hotel either." He said and grinned.

"Elliot, really, I can take care of myself." She was getting and bit annoyed.

"I know you can, but it would make me feel better, and the captain agrees, if you stay with me until this is over."

Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but remained silent.

"So," Olivia started as they stepped into the elevator of Elliot's building, "Will your kids mind me being here?"

"Nah, they're at Kathy's this weekend. Plus, they love you." Elliot said, pushing the button to close the elevator door.

"Have the accepted what happened between you and Kathy?"

"Kinda. They know we're divorced and they've stopped asking if we're getting back together. They aren't _happy_ about it, but they've recognized it for what it is." Elliot answered. Olivia nodded as the elevator doors opened and they walked out.

Two feet from his front door, Elliot stopped in his tracks. He pulled out his gun and motioned for Olivia to do the same. He nodded to his front door, which was sitting a few inches ajar. She nodded to Elliot, who opened the door all the way as silently as he could. The lights were one. _Not how I left it…_Elliot thought.

Being a small apartment, there were only the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen branching off from the living room, where the front door opened. Elliot signaled he was taking the bedroom off to the right. Olivia nodded and moved around the living room, gun up, and heart pounding.

Elliot came out the bedroom and shook his head. Olivia gave a curt nod and moved forward towards his kitchen. She walked in, gun up and walked around the room, searching for anything that seemed out of place. She felt, more than heard Elliot enter the room behind her. She turned to him and shook her head. Elliot left the room as Olivia took one more look around the kitchen. _Nothing_ _is out of place…nothing. What is it?_

Olivia walked out of the kitchen and saw Elliot peer into the bathroom and come out again.

"Clear."

"Clear." Elliot echoed Olivia.

"Elliot…" Olivia said softly, eyes focused over his shoulder. Elliot followed her gaze to the middle of his door. There, right under the peephole, was a plain white envelope.

"I KneW YoU'D COmE HErE. If yoUR pREy GoEs tO GroUnD, BuRN ThE GrOuND. EspECIallY ThE GRouNd'S FAmIly."


	3. Safety

**A/N Sorry it's so long guys, I was up til 3 am watching SVU and CSI and inspiration hit. Again, read/review please.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned them, I really wouldn't be writing fanfic.**

Olivia sighed. They had gone right back to the precinct to give another statement, which took another hour. It was now 2AM and Olivia didn't like 2AM. Before they even got to the precinct, Elliot called Kathy and told her to bring the kids down to the station ASAP. She was not happy.

Elliot looked up as he heard Olivia's sigh. "I'm almost done."

"Good!" Kathy came storming in from the cribs, where Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen were all semi-sleeping. "This is all your damn fault. Thanks for dragging us into it."

"Kathy this isn't the place for this, you want to rage a storm at me, do it in private." Elliot said, in a valiant attempt at staying calm.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes to a hotel about 20 miles away." Olivia started quickly, hoping to keep Kathy quiet. "El and I in one car with Dickie and Lizzie. Kathy, Kathleen, and Maureen will be riding with Officers Dana Hayes and Melissa Mitchell, who'll be watching over you." Olivia nodded to the two officers standing on her right.

Kathy gave Olivia a scathing glare. "Thanks for all your _support_." She snapped.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and was about to respond when Elliot interjected. "Kathy! We will settle this later, right now we have to move." Elliot's voice had rapidly lost its forced calm. Kathy gave him a haughty look, eyes darting between Elliot and Olivia, but she kept her mouth shut.

It only took Dickie and Lizzie about three minutes to get back to sleep once Elliot and Olivia led them to the unmarked car they were using. They asked a few questions, very grumpily, about why they were getting moved in the middle of the night. When Elliot promised to explain everything in the morning when they were all well rested, they gave up and went back to sleep.

Olivia had made copies of all the reports and files of the murder in her building and Elliot's and her own statements. Tomorrow, the lab reports on the letters would be emailed to her. She flipped through the files aimlessly, the words were only illuminated every 15 seconds when they drove under a streetlight.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said suddenly. They had been driving for almost an hour, erratically, trying to lose anyone who might be following them. Other than reading the hotel address to Elliot when they first got in the car, she hadn't said a word the entire time.

Elliot looked at her questioningly. "For what?"

Olivia looked down nervously. She fidgeted slightly and ran her fingers absently over the files in her lap. Elliot frowned slightly at this, it wasn't typical Liv behavior.

"Liv?" He asked softly.

Olivia looked up, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry for messing things up for you." She said quietly, her eyes darting from him, to the files in her hands and back again.

"Liv, you didn't…"

"It's my fault El, I've put you in danger, I've put your family in danger. If anything happens to your kids, or Kathy or you…" Olivia choked her and the tears finally fell down her cheeks.

Elliot pulled the car into the hotel parking lot and put it in neutral.

"Liv," he said turning to her, "None of this is your fault."

"But that little girl…"

"Is not dead because of you!" He put his hand over hers and squeezed it. "This is all because of whatever sick bastard is doing this."

Olivia looked down. "They should have just come after me. I don't understand why they just didn't come for me…"

Elliot was stroking Olivia's hand softly with his thumb as he looked at her.

"Because he's trying to mess with your head, Liv, don't let him."

She used her free hand to wipe away her tears impatiently.

"I'm not belittling what happened to that girl, but I'm glad he didn't come after you. I can't lose you Liv…"

Olivia and Elliot looked up as they heard a car pull in next to them and saw the officers' and Kathy's car pull up. Elliot hastily withdrew his hand from Olivia's.

"Let's just get some rest ok?" Elliot said, getting up and out of the car. Olivia followed suit and they gently roused Dickie and Lizzie, who were very reluctant to open their eyes.

"Ok, Officer Hayes will be with Kathleen and Maureen, and Kathy, Dickie and Lizzie will be with Officer Mitchell, and-"

"That leaves you and Olivia in a room together right?" Kathy interrupted. Officers Mitchell and Hayes raised their eyebrows and quickly ushered the kids into the hotel.

"I don't need to justify anything to you, but I will so you'll stop making a scene. They only had two adjoining room left and I didn't want the kids split up, therefore I put you 5 in those two rooms. Since we're divorced, it'd be inappropriate for me to share a room with you. Plus, Olivia and I have work to do. So, if you'd keep your temper down you'd see we are actually trying to help you." Elliot finished, his tone dangerous.

Kathy just stared like she had been slapped and turned on her heel to follow inside the hotel.

"Wow El…" Olivia said, surprised at Elliot's remarks.

"Yeah, I never really noticed how territorial she was until she divorced me." Elliot nodded to the hotel. "It's almost 3AM, let's get some sleep." Olivia nodded.

They walked slowly up the stairs and into the hotel room. Elliot tossed his spare clothes he's taken from the precinct onto one of the beds, and Olivia did the same on the other. Elliot made an indistinguishable noise and walked into the room's bathroom.

Olivia looked around and took in her surroundings. It was like sitting in a giant Twinkie. Two full sized beds, covered in a cream bedspread, cream colored carpet, cream colored walls, and cream colored curtains. Olivia sank into a cream colored chairs next to the bed and pulled open the chairs she was trying to read in the car.

A paper at the bottom corner stuck out at an odd angle and it caught her eye. Olivia felt her stomach drop and she pulled out a plain white envelope.

"YoU Can'T HIdE. ThEY ARen'T SaFE. ThANKs tO YoU, TheY ArE As GooD aS DeAD."


	4. Noose

**A/N Here we go. What are you thinking? Finally getting Elliot and Olivia together ) Exciting.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned them I would be famous.**

Olivia stood up so fast she knocked over the end table and sent the glasses perched there crashing to the floor. Elliot came running out of the bathroom, shirt unbuttoned. He found Olivia standing against the wall and trembling.

"Olivia, Liv, what is it?" Elliot put his hands on her shoulders. Olivia just kept looking at the paper in her hands and didn't answer. "Olivia, please talk to me, what is it?"

Elliot looked down and pulled the paper from her hands. He read it twice and slowly closed his eyes. Without even thinking, Elliot dropped the paper and pulled Olivia into his arms. All of Olivia's defenses crumbled. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Elliot tightened his arms around Olivia's back and waist. They just stood like that until Olivia's sobs subsided. Suddenly, Olivia pulled out of Elliot's arms.

"I shouldn't have involved you in this, I'm so sorry, I have to go."

Elliot looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"I don't want to be the reason any of you get hurt. This person is after me, the best thing you could do is stay far away from me." Olivia walked over to her bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Liv, no, we're safe here. He can't hurt us."

"How you know that, El? How do you know he isn't down in the parking lot right now?"

"Olivia, stop. Just listen to me. The only person who knew what hotel we were going to was me. I called them from my cell, then called Officer Mitchell when we were on the way. We drove all over the city, making sure no one was following us and Liv, I swear to you, no one followed."

Olivia looked at him skeptically.

"Olivia, I would never put you or my children in danger. Stay here. Let me keep you safe."

Olivia shifted where she stood and picked up the paper again. "As good as dead." She sighed. "I can't let you _die_ because of me!"

"That won't happen. I'm here for you, I would die _for _you any day. But that isn't what will happen, we will get through this." Olivia looked down and dropped her jacket to the floor.

"I don't want to be the reason you get hurt." Olivia echoed.

"We're safe here." Olivia nodded and sat down in the middle of her bed. She pulled her legs under her and rested her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do here, El. I don't know how to fix this."

Elliot sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure it out." Elliot squeezed her shoulders and Olivia leaned into his chest.

"What if they go after Munch? Or Fin, or Casey, or the Captain?"

"They can take care of themselves, they are going to figure this out and they all love you, too."

Olivia's brow furrowed. "Too?" She tilted her head up to look at him.

Elliot looked down at her upturned face. "Yes, too." Elliot touched his nose to hers. "Liv, I love you. I'm more in love with you than I've ever been with anyone. You've stuck by me through the good and the bad for eight years, there is no one better."

Olivia's mouth hung open and for one minute, Elliot felt that maybe telling her was a mistake, until Olivia pressed her lips to his. Elliot wrapped his other arm around her and tangled his hand in her hair. Olivia pulled back and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"El…"

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"Elliot." Olivia smiled the first genuine smile of the night. "I do love you. You're an amazing man. I just never wanted to get in the way of your family."

"Don't worry. Kathy is not a part of my life. I just want you."

Olivia smiled softly and tried to, unsuccessfully, stifled a yawn.

"You need to sleep." Elliot said gently and Olivia nodded.

"I know, you do too." Olivia kicked off her shoes and pulled the blankets on her bed back and crawled in while Elliot turned off the light. He walked back to Olivia and pressed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Elliot, please don't leave me here alone…"

Elliot kicked off his shoes, put his gun on the bedside table and sat on her bed. He rolled over and pulled Olivia into his arms, kissing her forehead as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Goodnight El."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Olivia woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt Elliot's head resting on top of hers.

"Morning" Elliot mumbled sleepily and pulled Olivia closer to him.

"Good morning to you. I've got to admit, it's not a bad way to wake up."

"No objections here." Elliot agreed.

"Munch and Fin said they would call around noon to let us know what they found." Olivia said, snuggling closer to Elliot.

"Mmm, exactly the two people I don't want popping into my head right now." Elliot groaned. Olivia laughed as her phone rang.

"Well, I'm sorry." Olivia said as she untangled herself from his arms and leaned over him to grab her phone. "Benson." She answered. Elliot kissed the side of her cheek and she leaned her head down on his bare chest.

"Yeah, all right. Thanks Captain." Olivia snapped the phone shut and set it back, never losing contact with Elliot. "Cragen says the lab reports will be emailed to the laptop we brought as soon as they're done and that I have the support of the entire precinct."

"Well we already knew that." Elliot teased.

"As much as I would love to stay like this all day, we have work to do on those files." Elliot groaned as Olivia crawled off the bed. She pulled a pair of baggy black sweats and a red tank top out of the bag she brought.

"No sense in not being comfortable," she said as she shrugged off her pants. Elliot tried to look away but his eyes were drawn to her long, shapely legs. It was the same when she pulled off her shirt. His eyes raked over her body as she pulled her extra clothes on.

"You really are so, so beautiful." Elliot said. Olivia blushed and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, you aren't too bad yourself."

Elliot clasped his hands behind his head.

"I try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, after combing through everything in the file, they still have nothing.

"Gah!" Olivia threw her hands up in frustration. "There's nothing here! Nothing! The only pattern is this bastard hates me!" She threw the police reports at the laptop humming in the corner. Elliot stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Relax, when the labs come in, they'll have something to work with." Elliot leaned over and planted kisses down her neck. Olivia leaned back into Elliot and moaned into his ear, when a few loud raps echoed through their room. Elliot sighed and walked to the door, and peered out the peephole. He turned the handle and Kathy pushed her way in.

"Elliot, the kids are getting restless. Maureen wants to go back to college, Kathleen's terrified and Dickie and Lizzie are confused as hell. Elliot, talk to your children!" Kathy was rapidly approaching exploding point.

Elliot put his hands up in surrender. "I'm coming Kathy, I'm coming. I wanted to let them sleep." Elliot walked out of the room and turned to Olivia. "Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't get far." She replied.

"Lock the door, don't let anyone in until I get back."

"El, don't worry, I know the drill."

Elliot nodded and closed the door behind him.

"If you paid half as much attention to your kids as you do Olivia, they wouldn't keep asking me where their father is." Kathy said scathingly.

Elliot glared at Kathy. "I hope you tell them that it's you who throw a fit whenever I want to see them."

"That doesn't give you the right to screw your partner."

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "I'm not 'screwing' Olivia, try and be respectful, I know you've always been jealous of her…"

This hit a nerve. "Jealous?! Of her?! What possible motive would I have to be jealous of that skank?! You should be supporting your family, not _her_!"

"You are not part of my family, I don't know why I have to keep reminding you, YOU LEFT ME. YOU! You. Aren't. My. Family. My kids are. Olivia doesn't want to go through this, and she didn't ask for this to happen."

"Yeah well thanks to her sins, that little girl is dead." Kathy muttered, opening her room door. Elliot pulled her back and blocked the door.

"You have to stop, you understand me? You don't speak like that. Never again." Elliot gritted out these words to a shocked and furious Kathy. She pushed him out of the way and entered the room.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"What's going on, are you ok?"

"Is Olivia ok?"

"What's going _on_?"

"I'm so scared!"

"I need to get to my classes."

"What's going on?!"

Elliot held his hands up to quiet all the questions being thrown at him. "Guys, just sit down, I'll tell you." Elliot pulled a chair up to face the two beds and nodded to Officer Mitchell. "Everything going all right?"

"Yes sir."

Maureen sat down on the floor with her back to the bed with Kathleen next to her and grabbed her hand. Dickie and Lizzie sat criss cross on the edge of the bed, Dickie put his arm protectively around his twin's shoulders, as she bit her lip tears welled in her eyes.

"Threats have been made. Someone is trying to hurt Olivia. To get to her, they might try to hurt me, and you guys, because the four of you mean so much to me." Kathy raised her eyebrows at this. 'The four of you' comment didn't escape her attention.

"Are we safe?" Maureen asked in a businesslike way.

"Here, we are. No one but us knows exactly where we are." Elliot answered. Kathleen was shaking and Elliot leaned down to hug his daughter. "Leenie, I'm sorry, I know it's hard. I promise you sweetie, I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you ok?" Kathleen nodded.

"I can't let you go back Maur, I'm sure your professors will understand."

"Not likely, but I value our lives more than my education." Maureen said simply.

"Good. We will get to this bottom of this." Elliot declared.

"Is Liv ok?" Dickie asked, his arm still around Lizzie.

"Yeah, she's fine, she feels bad about all this."

"It's not her fault!" Dickie exclaimed.

"I know. I think she knows it too, she still feels bad." Elliot sighed. "I've gotta get back. We have work to do. Take care of each other. Only order food through the main desk."

Elliot hugged each of his kids and returned to his and Olivia's room. Olivia looked up from the laptop when she heard him walk in and smiled.

"Hey there. Just got an email from Fun with the lab reports. Haven't opened it yet, come take a look." Elliot moved behind her and put one arm on each side of her chair. Olivia opened the email and groaned. Elliot closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the top of Olivia's head.

"SLiPpED ThE NooSE HUH? ConGRaTuLatIonS. I WoNDer IF youR DeTEcTive AND aDa aRE aS SLicK."


	5. Freak

**A/N OH GOD I'm so sorry this took so long, I never want to put stuff off for this long. School's started, my professors are demanding a lot. I swear I won't leave it this long again**

Olivia immediately picked up her cell and hit speed dial 4.

"Tutuola."

"Fin, its Olivia." Olivia said, relieved to hear his voice.

"Hey baby girl, how you holding up?" fin asked, concerned.

"What? No, no I'm fine, I'll be fine. Elliot's here, he's helping me." She felt Elliot place his hand on the back of neck, and wrap the other around her to clasp her hand.

"I'm glad. Listen, we aren't gonna let this creep get to you-"

Fin was cut off by Olivia's protest. "Fin, did you READ the email you sent me? They're threatening you, Munch and Casey! And Cragen! I can't let you guys get hurt over this . I'm coming back to the city."

"No, Liv, girl are you crazy? The captain has been staying in the cribs, there are officers all over. Munch and I are staying with Casey at her place so we can watch over her. Baby girl we got it covered."

"Fin, please, I would die if anything happened to any of you…" Fin was shocked at how pleading Olivia's voice sounded.

"Liv, I promise you, I will take care of her. And you know me, Munch and the Captain, we're all way too stubborn to die. Nothing will happen to any of us."

Olivia blew out a long breath, and heard Fin shout at Munch in the background.

"NO Munch, girl scouts are not part of an international cookie conspiracy to destroy the world's economic structure. Pry open your wallet and buy a damn box." Olivia laughed softly.

"I'll talk to you later then?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah of course, I'll call you if we find anything."

"Bye." Olivia set the phone down and closed her eyes. "I'm losing it El. This tearing me apart, I can't do this. I can't watch as the only people I love get hurt over this."

"That's just what this freak wants! He wants to scare you into the open to get to you. Liv, baby, you're smart, you know this." Elliot pleaded with her to understand him.

Olivia nodded. "I know, I know. Well, its working, isn't it? I'm just as cowardly as they think I am." Olivia went back to the laptop. "Luckily there were some prints on the paper, but no matches cane up in the database, so we're back to square one. Same with DNA." Elliot rubbed her back.

"Can you think of anyone that'd want to hurt you?"

"Only every perp we've ever collared." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "And their angry fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, wives, girlfriends, husbands, boyfriends…"

"I get the point. But if it was one of them, they'd be after both of us. So far the threats have been directed specifically at you." Elliot said, ignoring Olivia's tone.

"They threatened you and your family!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's all to get to you. This isn't about me. This had to be someone you really pissed off." Olivia glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"Yeah. Yeah." Olivia muttered. "I really can't think of anyone who only I've pissed off. I mean, al the people who generally hate me are in jail."

"And I would bet my left leg Munch and Fin are checking out the records to see if anyone we collared got recently released." Elliot said soothingly.

"I was just expecting so much more than that from the lab. There really isn't anything we can use. I don't like being this useless." Olivia mumbled grumpily.

"They've got people on it Liv, they'll figure it out and call us if they get anything." Elliot said.

"Yes, I know. Still…" Elliot smiled at this. He knew how Olivia hated being inactive.

"Well we can't work on an empty stomach."

"Sure we can." Olivia said over her shoulder. "How often do we actually work on a _full _stomach?"

Elliot gave her a look and she conceded. "Chinese?"

Elliot grinned. "No problem." Elliot walked to the other side of the room and placed the order. When he came back, he informed her that their order would be at the front desk in a few minutes. Olivia tried to answer but the only thing that escaped her was a yawn. She looked at the clock.

"I didn't know it was that late. We've been at this for eight straight hours." Olivia stood up and flopped, without grace, onto the bed. Elliot laid next to her and thumbed the waistband of her sweats.

"Sleep." He muttered into her ear, as he kissed the side of her neck. She turned and buried her face in his chest, as he circles his arms around her protectively.

"For a bit…" Olivia garbled sleepily as she drifted off.

Elliot looked down at Olivia's sleeping form, chest rising steadily.

This had taken a toll on her, he knew that. It had on him too, he just couldn't let it show. He hated watching this tear Olivia apart. He looked down suddenly as Olivia began to tremble in his arms. He held her tighter, as she began to mutter incoherently. Her brow furrowed and she gave a scream, Elliot shook her from sleep.

"Livvie, Liv! Wake up, it's Elliot."

"No, leave me alone! Leave them alone!" Olivia thrashed worse than ever. "Please, leave them alone, they didn't deserve this!"

"OLIVIA!" Elliot sat up, pulling Olivia with him. She jerked awake, and a few silent tears fell.

"El? Oh god, it was horrible." She hid her face in his neck.

"It's all right, we're fine. We're safe here." He continued stroking her hair as he tried to calm her down.

Olivia pulled herself out of his arms and stumbled to the bathroom, leaving a very bewildered Elliot behind. He heard the faucet running and walked in to see her splashing water on her face.

"You and Fin and Casey were dead…Munch and Cragen were screaming at me…because it's my fault…" She said into the sink.

"You know no one thinks that!" Elliot said, rubbing her back. "Munch and the Captain wouldn't do that to you, and you know damn well Fin and Casey and I are way too hard headed to die." Olivia didn't laugh at his attempt at humor.

"Well you haven't watched the person you love die in your arms whenever you close your eyes." Olivia said bitterly.

Elliot pulled her to him. "I've had that nightmare when you've been hurt. But I just look at you and know you're still here. And that I'm damn lucky." Olivia smiled slightly.

"I love you El." Elliot captured her lips with his. When she responded, he deepened the kiss. Olivia ran her hands up his shirt and explored his muscular chest. Elliot played with her waistband and paused.

"What are you waiting for?" Olivia asked, slightly out of breath.

Elliot grinned.

"Nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very naked Olivia lay on the bed next to an equally naked Elliot, both panting. Elliot closed his eyes and leaned back, draping an arm around Olivia.

"That was great." Olivia smiled and rolled into Elliot's side.

"Damn straight" Olivia answered him. A knock on the door stole both their attention.

"Food." Elliot reminded Olivia, who instinctively had reached for her gun. She stood up and pulled the sheet with herm toga style.

"One sec!" Elliot yelled to the door as he grabbed his boxers and jeans. Pulling them on, he peered out the peephole to see a very harassed looking hotel manger, arms overflowing with the Chinese food Elliot had ordered. Elliot opened the door and Olivia snaked around the corner so that he couldn't see her in the sheet.

"Here." He said and thrust the boxes into Elliot's arms.

"Thanks." He paid the manager for the food and closed the door.

"Here Liv, got all the necessities." Elliot said as he closed the door.

"Jesus El, how much did you buy?" Olivia asked incredulously

"Enough for leftovers." He said, shrugging. Elliot moved to take the last box from the bag and paused. There, at the bottom, with drips of soy sauce on the corner, was a bright white sheet of paper.

"Liiiiiv…!" Elliot called as he picked it up and read it. Olivia's brow furrowed in anger as she took it from him.

"Shit…Elliot…how could I be so stupid, how could I forget?!"

"YoU'VE PiSsED ME OFF. YoU LoST YoUR DrunKEn WhoRE oF A MOtHeR anD NoW YoU'LL LosE HeR RApiST'S SoN. FREAK."


	6. Predictable

**A/N Sorry for the long delay guys. College got in the way, then a family problem.**

**My cousin was in a drunk driving accident. He was hit in his carotid artery and had a stroke. Long story short, he had a piece of his skull taken out. It's been distracting.**

Olivia gasped as realization hit her.

"Oh my god, Simon!" Olivia looked shocked. "I forgot…How could I forget Simon?" she immediately picked up her phone and dialed Simon's number while dashing around the room, trying to put clothes on at the same time. She managed to get a pair of jeans and a large black sweatshirt on with the phone still ringing.

"Pick up, pick up, please pick up." She moaned as it clicked to voicemail. She pushed the phone into her pocket and looked up to see Elliot dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt too, with his phone to his ear.

"Yeah, Fin, its Elliot, I need you to get cars down to the home of Simon Marsden, he just moved to the city recently. Look just do it, I'll explain later. Good." Elliot snapped the phone shut.

"Elliot, you've got to get Kathy and the kids out. This guy knows where we are." Olivia loaded her gun and planted it in her holster.

"I know, but where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To go help! Elliot, I forgot about my BROTHER. I was too selfish to see this coming. I need to go and I need to find out if he's ok."

"Liv, he wouldn't want you risking your life over this." Elliot said, trying to calm her down with a hug. Olivia jerked away from him.

"And I would never be able to live with myself if he dies and I don't at least try to do something about it." Elliot looked into her stubborn face and sighed.

"Elliot, what would you do? What would you do if it was your family?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No El, your family needs you." Olivia stated and moved towards the door.

"Olivia Benson, you are as much my family as they are, and like me better than they do most of the time. The officers will keep them safe." Elliot said.

Olivia opened her mouth to either argue or say how touched she was, she couldn't decide.

"Come on." Elliot grabbed her by the hand and pulled her from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot banged on Kathy's door.

"Kathy, open up! Kathy, Dickie, Maur, Kathleen!" The door flew open and Kathleen stood staring at her dad, eyes wide and shocked. "Kathleen, Katie thank god." Elliot pulled her into a hug. "Where's your mom?"

"She just got out of the shower…Dad…what?" Elliot pulled Kathleen back into the room and Olivia followed, locking the door behind her. Everyone was gathered in the small room.

"We can't stay here, we've been compromised." Elliot announced.

"How? By _who_?" Dickie asked.

"I don't know, but we're moving you now." Elliot said. Olivia motioned one of the officers to step out into the hall with her.

"What?" Officer Mitchell asked when they were alone. Melissa Mitchell was in baggy sweats and had her long blonde hair loosely tied behind her. Her face shone with innocence. No one would ever suspect her as a cop.

"We're only given you a written address and name of where you're going. We don't know who or what is bugged so you will switch cars halfway there." Olivia handed her an address written on a small business card.

Elliot came out of the room and started jogging down the hall. "Come on!" he yelled over his shoulder. Olivia fell in step beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were halfway to the car when they noticed what was wrong. Every tire on every car in the parking lot was slashed. Olivia just gaped, but Elliot pulled her arm. They both were wearing the hoods of their black sweatshirts over their heads. The hoods both served to hide them by blending into the unsavory neighborhood.

"Damn it!" Olivia kicked the nearest car.

The motel owner came running out to them, screaming nonsense about a lawsuit. Olivia growled in frustration and pointed her gun at the little pudge of a man. His eyes widened.

"My brother is out there, maybe dead, what the hell do you think you're going to get out of me?!" She yelled.

The little man just stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded numbly.

"He-here…" He stuttered out and handed a set of keys to Olivia. "M-my son's car…I know what its like to lose family..." Olivia just stared at him for a moment, and they had one of those moments of silent understanding. She grabbed the keys.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and Olivia heard the sirens before they saw the fire.

"Shit shit shit." Olivia muttered as Elliot pulled the car in front of the blockade of emergency vehicles. They both were out of the car and had their badges held out in front of them. The uniforms moved quickly out of the way. Olivia saw Fun motion her over. He and Chester stood with a bloodied fireman.

"Hey baby girl." Fin called. Olivia nodded to him mutely.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The firefighters are trying to put it out, they aren't sure what caused it but they're thinking a homemade bomb." Chester said.

"Who is this Simon guy?" Fin asked. "How'd he get up on our radar?"

Olivia looked down at her badge, still clasped loosely in her hand. She clipped it to the inside of her sweatshirt.

"He's, uhm, he's my brother." She looked up to see Chester's dropped jaw and Fin's wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Brother?" He asked. Olivia just looked away. If either Chester or Fin noticed Elliot put his hand on Olivia's back, they didn't mention it.

"Detectives!" A fireman in full equipment walked to where they stood. "It was a bomb. We're gone through as much of the house as we can. We can't reach the upper floors of the house without defiantly losing some of my men. I can't ask them to risk that."

"So Simon could still be in there?" Olivia said, half screaming. The fireman hung his head.

"I'm sorry Detective. The stairs are completely collapsed and the second story is going to go any minute."

As if on cue, the entire roof exploded, sending shockwaves and debris outward. They all hit the ground. After a few moments they heard the call of "CLEAR!" from a standing firefighter. Elliot jumped to his feet and offered Olivia his hand. She ignored it and hauled herself to her feet. She looked at the house and tears sprung into her eyes.

Olivia walked to the edge of the police tape, about 10 feet away from the nearest uniform.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING? COME AND GET ME! WHAT, AREN'T YOU MAN ENOUGH?" She screamed out in to the crowd, wordless and pain filled. Suddenly Fin and Elliot with there, pulling her back. She fought against them and Elliot ran to get the paramedic in the nearby ambulance. Olivia turned around to look and Fin and stepped a foot away. Fin put his arms on her shoulders but she shrugged him off and turned around.

"This is my fault. All my fault. I shouldn't have left…I shouldn't have left…" Olivia muttered as Fin tried to calm her down.

"Liv, Olivia, come on baby girl talk to me." Olivia coughed through the tears. Chester came down and bent in front of her.

"Come on Olivia, just breathe ok? Just breathe for me." She glared at him. He held his hands up in the universal surrender sign.

"Olivia? Olivia is that you?" Olivia whipped around to the crowd and saw Simon's head bobbing in the crowd.

"Sir, you're going to have to stay behind the tape." The nearest officer said when Simon tried to push his way through.

"Officer, this is the owner of the house." Olivia said. Simon rushed under the tape and Olivia hugged him like she'd never see him again. "Oh god Simon, I thought you were dead! I thought…"

"No, no I was out tonight. Felt like going bowling." Simon shrugged. "Damn. I really liked that house…"

Olivia laughed and threw her arms around him once again. She pulled away first.

"Look, Simon, we need to get you into protective custody, now."

"What, why?"

"Basically, someone's trying to kill me."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…"

"WHY?"

"We don't know yet, but we came back for you, we have to get out of the open, now." Olivia motioned for him to go into the waiting car. Elliot walked over and stood next to her while she pushed Simon in the backseat. Without warning, the mirror 6 inches to her left exploded. Olivia jumped back and threw herself to the ground, heart racing. She heard a groan and a sharp exhale of arm as the tire inches from her face burst and expelled air all around her.

Glass flew everywhere, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

"Get him! He's running out back from the house across the street!"

Olivia heard officers pursuing the man, and looked up to see paramedics rushing at her. She didn't understand why, she wasn't hurt. Olivia looked to her right and saw Elliot lying there, gasping. His shoulder was a bloody, raggedy hole.

"Oh my GOD, ELLIOT!" She screamed and threw herself at him, putting her hands over the bloody hole. "What the hell kind of ammo was this?! Elliot, El stay with me please, oh god oh god, Elliot!"

A paramedic came up behind her and tried to move her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Liv! Olivia, baby girl let them do their jobs!" Fin's voice came from behind her as he pulled her away from Elliot. For the second time that night, tears flowed freely down her face. Olivia screamed again and tried to get out of Fin's grip.

"Elliot! Elliot no! El hold on please oh god please…" She struggled against Fin's grip, growing more and more hysterical.

"Olivia, slow down, you're going to hyperventilate, c'mon just breathe!" Fin called, trying to keep her from flying out of his arms and doing Elliot more harm than good. "This is their job Olivia, if anyone can keep him alive its them!"

Olivia sagged into Fin, dead weight. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Walls that didn't exist were crashing around her. There was no more air. There was no more light. She just stood there, letting Fin keep her from falling and crying. She watched the ambulance with Elliot in it speed off.

"I killed him…I killed him it's all my fault he's going to die because of me…"

"OLIVIA! Elliot is the strongest man I know, he will pull through." Fin spun Olivia to look at him, and her horror stricken eyes shocked him. "Olivia…" She collapsed onto his shoulder, heaving sobs wracking her entire body. Fin hugged her, awkwardly at first, then realized it was just what she needed.

Chester looked over Olivia's shoulder and Fin and shrugged awkwardly. He knew he didn't know any of them well enough to be of much help right now. He liked them all and cared about them, but they had the history.

Another, smaller explosion rocked from Simon's house and Fin pushed Olivia to the ground. When they looked up, hundreds of shards of white were flying at them. Fin glanced up and realized it was paper, falling all around them like confetti. He and Olivia both reached out at the same time and plucked a piece from the air.

"YoU ArE SO DaMn PreDIcTAblE."


	7. Killing

**A/N So…Honestly…I'm really not happy with this chapter…At all ( Tell me what you think. College classes, finals, essays, criminology, stress kills creativity.**

Olivia, Fin and Chester sat in the squashy, uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room of Mercy General. None of them had bothered to move for over two hours. Olivia sat with her head in her hands, so neither Chester nor Fin could tell if she was awake, though they were both betting she was. They exchanged a glance over her head and Chester shrugged.

"You're all here for Elliot Stabler, correct?" A man in a white doctor's coat asked. That got Olivia's attention, she shot up in her chair.

"Yes!" 

"I'm Doctor Marks, I've been operating on Detective Stabler. I put his shoulder back together as best I can for now. He uh, he was hit with armor piercing rounds."

"What!" Olivia, Fin and Chester both cried out at the same time.

"Cop killing bullets?" Olivia asked again.

"Yes," Marks continued, "Whoever did this was planning on taking out someone very well protected. They defiantly knew what to do and what to aim for, I think the only thing that saved Detective Stabler from death is the fact that this shooter missed his chest. A few centimeters over and we defiantly could have lost him."

"How is he?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"Well, he might need another surgery or two, and it will take awhile for him to heal. He'll need to complete physical therapy but luckily he will have full use of his arm again in a few months."

Olivia let out a breath and sagged back into her chair. Fin and Chester both put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"He won't be awake for a bit, but you can send someone in to sit with him if you like…" Olivia was out of her seat and half way down the hall before Marks had even finished his sentence. 

Olivia burst into Elliot's room and for a minute, just stared. She had seen him in a hospital before, but this was just different. She sat herself on the chair next to his bed and carefully took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot opened his eyes slowly as the pain in his shoulder registered. He looks to his right and saw Olivia's sleeping form in a chair, head resting on his hand. He tried to stroke her hair with is free arm but felt the IV tugging painfully. Olivia stirred.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, throat dry.

"You were shot." Olivia looked down. "God, you scared me El."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Olivia brushed off his concern.

"Then what the hell are you doing here!" Elliot half shouted.

"What do you mean, what the hell am I doing here?" Olivia asked, confused.

"You shouldn't be here!"

Olivia looked at him with angry eyes. "The hell I shouldn't! I should be here with you! El, I love you, I need to be here."

"Liv I was shot _because_ of you!" Elliot said.

"Excuse me?" 

"Of all people, you shouldn't be here!" Elliot's voice was rising.

Olivia just stared at him for a second, then threw herself out of the chair. She ran out the doorway and into the hall, past a shocked Chester and Fin who has been flanking the door. They exchanged a confused look as Olivia blew past them.

"You go get her, I'll see what the hell that was about." Fin said to Chester and backed into Elliot's room. 

"Elliot man what the hell was that?"

"I'm feeling great Fin, thanks for asking," Elliot mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well we all know that, you're Elliot Stabler, you were in no danger of dying. You're almost as tough as me." Fin said. Elliot managed a small smile. "Plus, only you have ever been able to make Olivia look that sad, angry or hurt, let alone at one time."

Elliot had the grace to look embarrassed, but confusion overcame that fast.

"What'd you say to her?" Fin asked.

"I just told her she shouldn't be here. You know, for her own safety…" Elliot said, still confused. 

"Wow. Mr. Finesse, how you ever got a woman to marry you is beyond me." 

"What?"

"Man, that's so low it's on Munch's level."

"What!"

"Man it's a sad day in hell when Elliot Stabler has been lowered to the same level of suave as John Munch."

"Fin, what the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked, getting frustrated. 

"You know what Olivia was doing while they were hauling you away?" Fin asked.

Elliot thought about it and shook his head.

"I can count the number of times I've seen Olivia cry on one hand, and the number of times she didn't threaten to kick my ass for noticing occupies the space of my thumbnail. I comforted her. Olivia Benson let me comfort her, without threats of death and dismemberment."

Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"And you just told her to leave you alone."

"I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…shit…I just want her safe." Elliot said, finally realizing what Fin meant.

"Well I'm guessing she didn't take it that way." Fin said. "Chester's going after her. We've had people on her the entire time and we already put Simon into hiding." 

"Great. You want to go get her and tell her what I meant?" Elliot asked. Fin shrugged and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving a couple uniforms posted at the door…I'm glad you're ok man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Benson, Benson wait!" Chester called after Olivia. "Benson, it's not safe to be alone right now!" Chester caught up with her as she hit the vending machines.

"Chester, by god call me Olivia already." She muttered as she leaned her forehead against the wall.

"Olivia…uhm, well you know we can't leave you alone right now…Maybe we should move you to the safe house now…"

"Chester, I appreciate the concern, but I feel like this is where I need to be right now."

Chester shuffled awkwardly. "Olivia, I really need to get you out of here, we have to go, can I please just get you there safely?"

Olivia sighed. "Just make sure Elliot is ok. And watch out for yourself, Fin and Munch, got it?"

Chester looked at her and nodded. "We're going to take you out through the employee parking lot." Olivia nodded. She and Chester turned around the way they came, and walked past Elliot's door to the elevator.

"I'll be staying with you at the safe house actually so I can't guarantee anyone's safety that's here. The captain seems to think having me watch you would be good, that I'm somehow less pliable to your will than the others." Chester sighed and shrugged. Olivia smirked slightly at that.

They both looked up as the elevator pinged. Immeadiately in front of them were rows or cars, then farther down, the exit. Olivia suddenly stopped moving as a dark figure moved fifty yards in front of them.

"Chester, does it smell like gas to you?" Olivia asked hushed.

"Hey!" Chester yelled at the black figure. It spun revealing a white hockey mask. Olivia and Chester both took an automatic step back and gasped as the figure lit a match.

"Oh damn." Olivia sighed a second before the figure dropped it. A trail ignited leading to a puddle of gas directly in front of the exit. The exit erupted into flames, catching the wood around the exit on fire. Chester pushed Olivia into the stairwell and they both rushed up the flight of stairs.

They burst into the busy ward and looked around confused. No alarms were going off. Olivia ran to the nearest nurse.

"You need to get everyone out of here now, evacuate them!"

"And why is that?" The nurse asked dully without looking up.

"There's a fire in the parking lot right below us!

"Lady, if that were true, there would be lights flashing and sprinklers going alarms wailing."

"But…"

"No, go back to your room. JOY!" She called over Olivia's shoulder. "Call Psych and tell them their damn patients keep getting loose down here!"

"Oh hell no," Olivia muttered and yanked a fire alarm situated on the wall. Alarms sounded and seconds later screams followed as everyone flooded to the exits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the street, Olivia sat on the curb with her head held in her hands. Almost everyone had already been evacuated to other shelters or hospitals. Olivia sat taking it all in, the attempts on her life, the man she has loved for over 8 years not wanting to be near her, and the fact that this stalker and murder was willing to endanger an entire hospital full of people over her.

Fun had relieved Chester of Olivia-duty and, after both of them being checked by a doctor, he clunked down next to her on the curb. 

"I don't know what to do." Olivia said softly after a few seconds of silence. "Generally I can guess or at least have some idea of what the right course of action might be…but no matter what I do, someone gets hurt. I hide, Simon gets hurt. I come into the open, Elliot gets shot, I try to go into hiding again and the damn hospital gets set on fire. I don't know what I'm supposed to DO."

"Liv…we'll get him, I promise." Olivia just made a noncommittal noise next to him as his phone started going off.

"Probably the lab, finally," he muttered as he dug his phone out of his pocket and opened it to read his text.

"STOP GETTING PEPLE KILLED"


	8. Game

AN Sorry this took me so long to do, we've had a death in the family along with college finals almost being here

**AN Sorry this took me so long to do, we've had a death in the family along with college finals almost being here. Lots of crazy stuff.**

Olivia looked up at Fin expectantly. "Nothing so far," he said and snapped the phone shut. He should have known better than to try to sneak a secret past Olivia.

"Fin, what did it say?" Olivia asked, her voice was deadpan. She couldn't feel anything at the moment.

"Nothing important," he said nonchalantly. Olivia wasn't buying it.

"You don't need to protect me, Fin, now tell me," Olivia snapped, anger finally seeping into her voice. Fin's phone rang again and he answered a little bit faster than normal. After a few seconds of mumbled conversation, mostly 'yes' or 'ok' from Fin, he hung up.

"That was Carson at the lab…" Fin started.

"Carson?"

"FBI guy, helping us out on this one, he's found something from the surveillance cameras." Fin said, pulling Olivia to her feet.

"You're renting an FBI agent?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carson looked up as Olivia and Fin walked in. Fin had tried only halfheartedly to get Olivia to go back into hiding, knowing she'd have none of it.

"Detective Benson, this is Adrian Carson, FBI computer guy. What did you find?" Fin asked.

Carson nodded to Olivia. Even though it was night, he looked wide awake. He sat in a swiveling computer chair, clad in oversized sweats and a backwards Mets cap. With a click of a mouse, a video came up on the computer screen.

"This is from a camera in the garage of the hospital."

"You can't see his face, you brought us down here for that?" Fin asked, annoyed.

"Fear not, dear detectives. You know those annoyingly big circular mirrors close to the ceiling in some parking garages?" Carson asked.

"Don't tell me…" Olivia said.

"The hospital garage has one," Carson said and spun around in his chair. "And lucky, the hospital was under budget so they didn't spring from the curved surface. It's just a flat circle, no distortion. I'm running the cleared up picture through the database now…" A ding from the computer announced the results. "Here we go."

Fin and Olivia joined Carson at the computer. "David Trent?" Fin asked. The man's grungy hair was matted around his face. His huge, fuzzy beard was graying around his mouth. "Who is he? Liv…he went to your college."

"What?" Olivia asked, looking down. "David Trent…Trent…Oh my god, that's Davey the Lackey!" Carson and Fin raised their eyebrows at her.

"Come again?" Fin asked.

"He was this guy I had in a class or two. Never seemed to develop his own personality, always followed the big, tough, he-men around so he picked up the name Davey the Lackey…I don't understand…"

"You ever do anything to piss this guy off?" Fin asked.

"No, I mean, I don't think so. We only spoke a few times."

"So why does he want ya dead?" Carson asked.

"No idea…"

"Well, here's the last known address," Fin said. "What do you say to us going to pay Mr. Trent a little visit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The home of David Trent was in the middle of an average looking neighborhood, of an average looking suburb. His house stood out though. Where most of the houses around his had nice, delicate looking lawns, Trent's looked like an overgrown jungle. The entire house looked like it was straight out of the movie Jumanji.

Olivia, Fin and Chester were with ten other officers, ready to go in. Fin pounded on the door, which flew open on its own accord. "David Trent! This is the police!" With no answer, they burst in, fanning out the cover the surprisingly dusty house. Olivia and Fin walked as quietly as they could, guns held out in front of them.

Olivia's heart was in her throat. She felt her hands shaking slightly around her gun, and she fought them steady. She flat out refused to let fear mess with her. This was something she could do and damn it she would.

Fin motioned that he was going into the room directly in front of them. Olivia nodded and moved forward with him. The room was a dark and damp cellar. An opening at the far end that descended into a rotting staircase, as if whoever had built the house decided they wanted a basement late and just cut a hole in the floor.

Olivia and Fin crept as silently as possible to the stairs. Olivia glanced down and, seeing nothing, started into the basement. The first step creaked and she grimaced. She moved her feet to the edge of the stairs, next to the wall, where the disintegrating wood was stronger.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, both Olivia and Fin moved around each other in a slow circle, guns pointed around the room. Olivia's jaw dropped when she came around a corner of the dark basement. A life size cardboard cut out of a high school Olivia stared at her. It would have been funny if it wasn't so damn unnerving. Olivia shuddered and looked closer. Fin came back towards her, having finished his sweep of the basement. He looked over her shoulder. The high school Olivia smiled sadly at him.

"How old were you?" Fin asked.

"See that bag? One of my mom's boyfriends stole it in my junior year…in high school…not college." Olivia answered.

"So you knew him before college then. Or…"

"Or he's been following me, God, for well over 20 years…" Olivia said, still letting it sink it. Fin went to put an arm around her shoulders but she backed away and refused. She had said she refused to cower, she meant it. An officer poked his head down and called to them, "The house is clean, all that's left is the big ass garage!"

Olivia yelled back, "Get CSU down here, we're coming up for the garage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The garage was bigger than Olivia's entire apartment. It was at least two cars deep and three wide, if not more. Boxes of junk spread throughout the entire space, nearly touching the high ceiling. Olivia, Fin, and a handful of other officers spread out, covering the room. They hit the back wall, finding nothing. Olivia shook her head in frustration.

_Where the hell is Trent?!_

Everyone was filing out of the garage. Olivia dragged behind, but froze. For a few seconds, she just sat there, straining to hear the noise again, though she wasn't sure she'd heard it the first time. Her heart rate got back to normal and she started forward again.

She heard a clang this time, she was sure. But with such a huge space, she wasn't sure where it came from. She quietly looked around and couldn't see a damn thing. She heard the sound again. It dawned on her and she mentally kicked herself. No one ever expects danger to come from the sky.

Olivia whirled up, gun moving, though not quick enough. A large, black shape crashed into her and knocked her hard onto her left side. The impact numbed her arm from shoulder to finger tips. She cursed. Not good.

"Fin!" Olivia yelled. Trent came at her with a wicked looking knife as she rolled, less than gracefully, to her feet.

Trent lunged at her and she dodged, clutching her numb arm to her chest. She stumbled on the boxes behind her. She took her attention off Trent for one second and that was all the time he needed. He grabbed the back of her neck and held her in front of him like a shield, putting his back to the wall. Fin, Chester and the three remaining officers ran in, guns up. Trent pressed his blade into Olivia's throat, just this side of drawing blood.

"Let her go Trent!" Chester yelled.

"This is between me and her! Get out of here!" Trent yelled from behind Olivia.

"Damn it, shoot him!" Olivia yelled. Fin raised his gun slightly.

"But I could hit you!" He yelled back.

"Shut up!" Trent yelled. They both ignored him.

"He's going to kill me if you don't shoot him! Just do it!"

"I said shut up!" Trent yelled again, digging the knife into Olivia's throat. A small trickle of blood seeped down her neck in a thin line.

"Liv…"

"Fin, damn it, do it!"

"Don't try it!"

Everyone was shouting, screaming, all white noise.

An officer creeping up to Olivia's left knocked a box over, sending marbles and books flying all over the floor. Trent took his attention off Olivia for a second, and she used the time. She rammed her elbow into his stomach, hearing a satisfying grunt. She dropped to the ground as his hands loosened.

She heard shots go off over her head, and another grunt let her know he was hit. Olivia scrambled away on all fours. Two officers pulled Trent to his feet, only a small trickle of blood dripped down his leg. Just a graze.

Fin pulled Olivia to her feet and gave her a brief, one armed hug. "Jesus," Fin sighed, shaking his head. "Elliot would have killed me if I let anything happen to you."

"No he wouldn't. And glad to hear you're so concerned about my safety." Olivia said dryly. She smiled then. "Let's get this guy back to the precinct."

"No hospital?" Chester asked.

"He's fine," was all Fin said.

Trent's screams echoed as they dragged him away.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! YOU CAN'T WIN BITCH! THIS GAME IS MINE!"


	9. Traitor

A/N So this chapter is a little short but it's moving along nicely I guess

**A/N So this chapter is a little short but it's moving along nicely I guess.**

Elliot lay in his new hospital bed, beat his head softly against the wall behind him. He had been hitting it harder until the guy in then next room who shared the wall with him told him to shut the fuck up, there were other people here. He had heard nothing at all since the captain called to inform him that they had a suspect and were going to raid his house. He was getting a little bit restless. The bedside phone rang and he all but launched himself off the bed to get it, ignoring the spurt of pain.

"Hello? Hello?" he asked, a little frantically.

"Elliot?" the voice asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah, who is this?"

"It's Chester, breathe man," Chester said, attempting to be soothing.

"Lake, what's going on? Is Olivia ok?" Elliot was talking very fast.

"We arrested Trent, we're all fine…No, it's Elliot," he heard Lake mumble to someone on his end.

"Who's that?" Elliot asked.

"It was Olivia, no, she doesn't want to talk to you," Chester said before Elliot could ask.

"Why?"

"I just report the news, I don't make it up," Chester said something low to someone else again. "All right, I've got to go, we're starting interrogation. Get better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Cragen watched as Fin and Lake tried to talk Trent into a corner. Unfortunately, he hadn't said anything since his outburst while he was being arrested. He sat, straight backed, staring straight ahead.

"He's not going to crack," Olivia said. Cragen glanced at her.

"Not to them at least," he agreed. Olivia looked right back at him.

"I'm gonna go in there," she said. Cragen sighed and nodded.

"I was hoping to keep you out of there…"

"We both know it doesn't work like that," Olivia said. She walked through the door.

Trent glanced up as she walked in and made a small movement.

"How have you been Olivia?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly formal and cultured. Olivia gave a slow blink and sat down opposite him.

"I've been better, but we aren't here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"But you cannot have one without the other," he said, still sounding slightly like a college professor. Olivia fought to look neutral.

"You stalked me since college doesn't mean we're connected," Olivia said.

"It means you need hobbies," Fin chimed in. Trent didn't even look at him.

"It is so much closer than that. You have been watched for longer. You were followed to college. The meeting was not accidental."

Olivia noticed he never said anything about himself; he made it sound like a third party was stalking her and not him. It unnerved her how fast he started talking to her. Olivia just looked at him waiting for him to continue. He smiled.

"You were a very charming and engaging woman Olivia."

"Detective Benson," Olivia said. His polite smile seemed to be getting harder fir him to maintain.

"I truly apologize for this. He has taken it too far," Trent said. Olivia just looked at him. Trent's face seemed to transform before their eyes. He went from that calm exterior to looking crazed. His eyes went wide and wild. A growl tickled from his lips as Fin moved up next to Olivia.

"You just ignored me! How could you ignore me?!" he screamed. "I offered you everything, and you walked right past me! Ahh!" He launched himself off the metal table and towards Olivia. Without thinking, she threw herself backwards, jumping up from the chair. She dipped out of the room as Lake and Fin tried to get Trent under control. She looked up to see Cragen and Huang wearing identical surprised looks.

"I think he has Multiple Personality Disorder," Huang said. "You don't see many people having personality disorders to this degree. He has the rational half that you met, the socially acceptable man. Then he has the other enraged side. It's like…he couldn't deal with his hate so he created an alter ego to do it for him, and he just adopted it into himself so far that it is now a part of him. He hates you, and half of him knows it is pointless and apologizes for it."

Olivia looked back through the window and fought the urge to shiver. This was a new one, ever for her. And she knew she was lucky that he hadn't tried to kill her before now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot had tried to get out of the hospital, but, as if reading his mind, a nurse had come in and upped his pain medications before he could demand to be released. He looked around the room, lazily. On his meds, everything was a little slower. He closed his eyes for a minute, and when he opened them, there was large shape coming towards his face. He tried to gather the strength to struggle, but he couldn't fight the drugs. He pushed weakly against the wrists but it made no difference.

Someone was still holding a pillow over Elliot's face, suffocating him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A yell brought Olivia, Cragen, and Huang's attention from their discussion back to the room. Fin and Chester had Trent pinned down, but he yelled anyways.

"YOU THINK I WORKED ALONE? YOU THINK I DID THIS MYSELF?! LOOK AROUND! TRAITOR, TRAITOR, COME OUT TO PLAY!"


	10. What Now?

A/N Sorry this took so long

**A/N Sorry this took so long. Again, lots of stuff to do.**

Elliot could hear his blood rushing in his ears, his head getting foggy. This was not how he wanted to die, or how he expected to. He had wanted to die an old man, surrounded by grandchildren. He had EXPECTED to die in some adrenaline coursing shoot out or fight with a suspect Death by bedroom accessories was honestly not on the potential list.

Suddenly the soft pillow was removed from his face. As the stars in his vision began to clear, he saw two nurses and a security guard wrestle a small blonde figure to the ground. His last thought before passing out was what the hell is Kathy doing here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin sighed and motioned for a uniform outside of the interrogation room. "Put the jackass back in the box," he said. The uniform nodded and led Trent back to a holding cell.

Olivia shook her head. "Do you think it's true? Do you think there actually is a traitor?"

"Yes," Munch said, as he and Fin walked in from the interrogation room. They all rolled their eyes. Much was always willing to believe in conspiracies.

"No really guys, this time I'm right. I just got a call from the hospital. Someone just tried to kill Elliot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia, Fin and Munch ran into the hospital.

"Olivia, you go see Elliot, we're gonna see who they detained!" Fin said as he and Munch ran in the opposite direction of her.

Olivia ran blindly through the hospital halls until she crashed through Elliot's door. Elliot looked up.

"Olivia?"

"Elliot!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. "Elliot oh my god are you ok?"

"Olivia…" he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her onto the bed. "Olivia I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like it was your fault, I just wanted you safe. God Liv, I am so so sorry!" he mumbled into her hair. She smiled into his shoulder and held him as he held her.

"I love you El, I love you so much."

"I love you too Liv…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Kathy they brought back to the station. Jaws dropped and heads turned as the ex-wife of one of their best detective was dragged in because of a

murder and extortion charges, just to name a few.

"Hey captain, we just got a call from One PP, they want to bring up Trent and…Kathy…for interviewing in a few other crimes. There will be a few uniforms here in a half hour." Fin called to Cragen. Cragen just nodded. He wanted Kathy and Trent out of here, they had been distracting everyone all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat next to Elliot's bed, holding his hand. Her phone rang and she jumped to answer it before it woke Elliot.

"Hello?" She asked. She paused, listening to the answer. "WHAT?! All right, I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Elliot asked, not a trace of sleep in his voice.

"El…it's Trent. He's dead." Olivia said slowly.

"What? What happened?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"El…Kathy killed him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia, Fin and Munch walked into the One PP holding area and froze. In the cell on the far side, was Trent's body. White and drained of blood.

"Where's Kathy?" Munch asked the uniform accompanying them.

"We moved her to a private cell, she's conferring with a lawyer now. I can tell you, she isn't happy about it…" he said, disgusted.

Olivia just stared at the cell. The blood covered the floor, but that wasn't what drew her attention. On the far wall were letters, six inches tall. Written in Trent's blood.

**WHAT NOW?**


	11. I Don't Care

A/N Quick update

**A/N Quick update! Weird, right?**

Olivia sat down heavily in a chair outside the room where Kathy was meeting with her lawyer. She didn't know how said lawyer planned to defend her…she killed her partner in crime, there was so doubt about it. Unless they went with the insanity plea…which Olivia was fairly certain was a valid defense.

The door opened and a short, stocky man came out, shaking his head. He took his wiry glasses off and wiped them on his shirt tiredly. He looked at Olivia as she stood.

"I'm Gerald Resora. I'm Kathy's lawyer. She won't listen to me, I've told her I advise against it but she's insistent. She wants to talk to you," he said, sighing. Olivia's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" was the only thing she could think to ask. Of all the people Kathy might want to talk to, she was definitely the last person she would have expected. "Seriously, she wants to talk to me? Didn't you tell her that's a terrible idea?"

"I told her, she says she needs to."

Olivia just stood there for a few seconds. She didn't know what to say at all. Slowly, she opened the door and let herself in. Kathy sat, staring at her hands. The room at One Police Plaza made her look very small, sitting alone at the little table.

"Kathy?" Olivia asked quietly. Kathy looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Olivia…oh god, I'm so sorry. Please don't let Elliot see me like this…" she said. Her eyes were pleading. Olivia was shocked. She was expecting yelling and gloating, but this?

"Uhm…what?" Olivia asked, she had never felt at such a loss for words in her life.

"I know him, he'll want to come and talk to me but I can't take it. I can't help it I just…I snapped," she looked up pleading.

"Tell me what happened," Olivia said. She didn't know what to do, so she fell back into cop-mode.

"O-over the last few years…things have just been different. Elliot and I just drifted apart. I started…I knew something was wrong. I went to a therapist. He told me, well, he thought I was bipolar but things just got...weird. I started blacking out and…" she swallowed and looked up. "Let me just say this. It's what I wanted to happen. Everything that happened, I wanted to. I'm not sorry he's dead, I'm not sorry the girl is dead. This needed to be done."

Olivia was shocked. "How did you meet Trent?"

"He was with me at…at a support group. For people with mental diseases. I needed help and could NOT talk to Elliot. He met and eventually, when I mentioned how much I hated that my husband, ex-husband…has been in love with you for years, he figured out he knew you, too. We had to teach you a lesson. You can't destroy people's lives and get away with it."

"But then he was going to squeal," she continued. "He was going to tell them everything, he was scared." Kathy's voice had grown hard and distant. All of the sudden, she became the weepy woman Olivia had come into contact with in the first place. "I didn't meant to do anything wrong Olivia!"

"Kathy…you slit his throat and wrote on the walls in his blood!" Olivia said.

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I wanted him dead, but I didn't want to do it myself," she whimpered.

"Whose idea was it to kill Allison, the girl in my building?" Olivia asked, almost choking up at the thought of her bright, beautiful neighbor being slain.

"Mine," Kathy said, in a small voice.

"Who told Trent where to find us?"

"Me."

"And who-"

"IT WAS ME!" Kathy's shout reverberated through the room. "I KNOW it was wrong. I DO NOT CARE!"

Olivia jumped back as Kathy launched herself at the window next to the door out of the room. Kathy was screaming while pounding her fists against the glass. The thin glass shattered as she pounded her fists and upper body into it.

"YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T CARE! YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS!"

**A/N I'll be gone for a week, I promise I new chapter when I get back. Wisdom teeth are coming out, so it's not like I have anything else to do for a day or two.**


	12. Crazy

A/N TWO in two days

**A/N TWO in two days?! The inspiration bug bit, and who am I to refuse?**

"If that isn't an insanity defense, I don't know what is," Gerald said to Casey, after Kathy was calmed and dragged back to a cell.

"She killed two people, while trying to kill two police officers, you think she's going to get off with a slap on the wrist?" Casey asked incredulous.

"Call your boss. Kathy belongs in a psychiatric hospital."

"A strong-ass psychiatric hospital," Fin muttered.

"Complete with around the clock cuckoo care," Munch answered. Olivia and Casey shot him a withering look.

"Casey…Casey do it, let Kathy get the help she needs," Olivia said. Casey looked at Olivia, surprised.

"Olivia, I can't let a murderer walk because you feel guilty," Casey said, the shock evident in her voice.

Olivia recoiled. "This is NOT about me feeling guilty. I did nothing to feel guilty for."

"No, Olivia, god I know! But-" Casey tried to apologized, realizing her mistake.

"Just…Casey she needs help." Olivia said.

Casey sighed and nodded.

"C'mon Liv, we'll go back to the hospital to see Elliot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia lay next to Elliot on his hospital bed, their fingers intertwined. He looked down at their hands and brought Olivia's knuckles to his lips.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured. Olivia sighed.

"Kathy, about what she said." Before she could finish her thought, Elliot pulled her towards him and kissed her, hard and fast.

"Don't you dare. Don't even start. None of this is your fault. My marriage…it was falling apart from the beginning. We tried, but it was for the kids, we both knew that." Elliot cradled her face in his hands. "I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you and I know I always will." Olivia smiled and crushed her lips back against his.

"I love you Elliot. What else do you expect after, what, 8 years, 9 years?" Olivia asked smiling. Elliot continued to play with Olivia's fingers and turned to look at her more fully in the eyes.

"Olivia Benson. It's you. It's always been you." Elliot brought his hand from under his pillow and covered their already intertwined fingers. Olivia just smiled back at him.

"That's why all my dates go bad. I'm busy comparing them to you," she said laughing.

"You were busy, you won't be having that issue anymore," Elliot said. Olivia looked at him, questioningly. Elliot pulled his hands back from Olivia's and she gasped. How she had missed it was beyond her, but while Elliot was playing with her fingers, he had slipped a silver band around her finger. "Liv…"

"Oh my god…El?" Olivia's eye were wide and her mouth was somewhere between shock and a smile.

"Marry me, Liv, Olivia, I've been wanting to ask you for so long, you really have no idea." Elliot looked at her as if half expecting her to say no.

"Yes, El, yes! Did you really expect anything different?" she asked.

"No," Elliot mumbled and pulled her into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen walked into his office early the next day, a super gigantic cup of coffee in his left hand. He crashed into his chair and sighed.

"I hate this job," he muttered. He threw the reports to the side until something caught his eye. He picked up a small white envelope that had 'Cap. Cragen' haphazardly scrawled on the front. He picked it up, puzzled, and opened it. As he read, a smirk grew on his face and he laughed out loud, almost knocking over his coffee with his flamboyant chuckles.

Cragen dropped the note on his desk and went on to get some fresh air before the rest of his squad caught him laughing his ass off and thought he was back on the bottle.

Hey Cap…me and Olivia will be out of town for awhile. 3 weeks I think should be good. A recovery period from my injuries if you wanna call it. – El

Hi Captain, I promise to let you yell at us when we get back but until then…well, you know what they say, everyone loves a wedding. Maybe we'll go to one while we're gone…

Love, Olivia

_Fini_

**A/N All done, wow. Honestly didn't expect it to be this long in the beginning, and I didn't expect this to be the end when I started writing this chapter. But I'm fairly satisfied with how it ended.**

**I'm thinking, possible sequel? Yay, nay? Maybe.**


End file.
